Various types of carrying bags are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a carrying bag that includes an adjustable shoulder strap as well as an adjustable secondary strap that fits across a wearer's back and around an arm opposite the shoulder strap and that has a pouch integrally attached to a carrier body thereof, the pouch accessible by both a zipper and through an opening having a flap thereover.